Felices para siempre
by Wolfstraw
Summary: Todas las noches Makoto tenia solo a las estrellas para hablar, y cada noche pedía, con su corazón de niño. Le otorgaran un propio final feliz, junto al príncipe que venia todas las noches al estanque. Ha pasado un año y con la valentía que no sabia que tenia, hablara por primera vez.


Titulo: Felices para siempre.

Pareja: Makoto x Haruka / Haruka x Rin

Género: Cuento de hadas! AU, shonen-ai, romance, fantasía.

El día de hoy era su aniversario, desde su llegada al palacio. Miro alrededor, feliz. Poso su infantil y tierna mirada en el cielo y sonrió, el cielo nocturno lleno de estrellas que le concedían deseos a la gente buena, y las saludo a todas y cada una de ellas como hacia todas las noches, y estas le saludaron de regreso deseándole un feliz aniversario entre gritos y porras a su amigo postrado en la tierra bajo su manto. Miro alrededor nuevamente, sabiendo que era hora de que llegara el príncipe.

Al príncipe Haruka sentía una fascinación inclusive romántica hacia el agua en una forma que era casi ridícula, dándole una expresión infantil de regocijo que era lo único que cambiaba su semblante casi imperturbable, brindándole vida a sus orbes como agua clara y radiante. Todas las noches el príncipe vendría al estanque – el estanque al que tenía prohibido entrar pues habían demasiados animales viviendo en él como para que fuese higiénico o seguro – solo por el placer de ver el agua bailando al son de la briza fresca de la noche y la luna y estrellas reunidas a su alcance, como si bajaran solo por la noche para vivir entre los mortales. Pero la forma en que los ojos azules del príncipe destellaban era más bella que la luna y las estrellas, ante sus ojos. Incluso si esta no era una visión objetiva, influenciada por sentimientos secretos para él.

Secretamente, pedía a las estrellas fuese el príncipe Haruka quien rompiera su hechizo. Y así, unidos por el amor verdadero le tomara como su esposo, tales eran sus deseos. Ideales infantiles extraños de un varón quizás, rayando en la credulidad de un enamorado sin cordura mas sin embargo aun a sus años tenía esta clase de sueños, aun creía en el "felices por siempre".

Así como cada noche, cuando el cielo estaba lleno de estrellas como un lienzo negro salpicado de pintura blanca y plata liquida el príncipe aparecía como una ceremonia muda, a paso lento y apacible, sin prisa ni preocupación alguna en su marchar. Su imagen calmaba cualquier malestar que pudiera albergar el pequeño corazón de Makoto. Lo había decidido, esta noche seria la noche. La noche en que cambiaba su historia y ponía en marcha el clímax de su existencia.

Buscando sus palabras mientras veía al joven de la realeza frente a él – en ropas más simples y ligeras – recostarse en el pasto a la orilla del estanque con su respiración lenta y sus orbes azules flechadas en el cielo, sabía que no importaba lo que dijese realmente porque si algo sabia sobre el príncipe es que no era un chico de palabras pero podía entender mas allá de lo que revelaba sus expresiones inmutables.

-Príncipe... - Sin embargo su voz era dudosa, llena de miedo ante el por venir. Haruka pareció escucharle aun así, alzando el rostro y dirigiendo su mirada al estanque. Ah, no podía ser... ¿Realmente creía que el agua le estaba hablando?

-Príncipe... - Haruka se incorporo, sentándose aun más cerca del estanque si se podía y puso su mano en las aguas superficiales del estanque, expectante.

-¿Si? - Definitivamente, creía que el agua le estaba hablando, suspiro, ciertamente encantado con la ingenuidad del chico de sus anhelos.

-Aquí estoy, príncipe... - Finalmente le escucho y esta vez estuvo seguro que lo entendió pues por primera vez le miro como si fuera consciente de su existencia. Sus ojos lejos de reflejar temor se veían fascinados como los ojos de un niño que ve fuegos artificiales por primera vez, más que huir como cualquier individuo en sus cabales normalmente haría el continuo ahí, intrigado.

-¿Tu...? ¿De verdad me estás hablando? - Makoto asintió, sintiendo la boca seca y las piernas débiles. Haruka se puso de rodillas frente a él y extendió su mano lo suficiente para tocar su cabeza con su dedo índice, cerró los ojos esperando el contacto y cuando llego fue tierno y delicado como su sonrisa.

-Sabía que no era mi imaginación. - Era la primera vez que Makoto tenía el rostro de su príncipe tan cerca y podía admirar que era más hermoso que lo que decían sus sueños. Tenía que ser, debía ser el...

-Yo... yo soy Tachibana Makoto, heredero del trono del reino Esmeralda... hace unos años mi madrastra hizo que una bruja me maldijera para que mi hermanastro fuese el único heredero cuando mi padre fallecería... y... bueno... la única forma de romper el hechizo es con un, bueno, con un...- No podía, no podía atreverse a decir tales palabras desvergonzadas frente a él cuando finalmente había logrado tener contacto con él. Era todo tan vergonzoso, su diminuto corazón se contraía de angustia en su delgado pecho, escrudiñado por los ojos zafiro que no perdían detalle de sus movimientos.

-¿Beso de amor verdadero? – La apacible voz del príncipe rompió el silencio de la fría noche despertándole de sus inquietudes, Makoto le miro, sorprendido.

-¿Eh? ¡Sí! ¿Cómo supiste? -

-La mayoría de las maldiciones se rompen con un beso de amor verdadero, a una prima mía la despertaron así, estuvo dormida como por, 5 años, pero la convencieron de que habían pasado 100 años y todos estábamos muertos, fue muy gracioso. Aunque lloro mucho después de eso… - Si mal no recordaba, era la primera vez que lo veía reír y no sabía si era algo agradable.

-... de acuerdo... regreso a lo que estaba diciendo... como tu dijiste, y-yo… necesito un beso del a-amor verdadero para volver a mi forma humana y… um, salvar mi reino antes de que sea t-tarde... - La expresión de Haruka cambio por un instante y regreso a ser la misma persona apacible y serena que Makoto admiraba desde la distancia. Se quedaron en silencio mientras el pelinegro parecía pensar profundamente –muy lejos de aquí probablemente –y le ofrecía sus manos las que Makoto acepto, siendo colocado ahora justo al lado de Haruka. Haruka no cambio su expresión y paseo sus ojos por todo el jardín buscando algo que Makoto no lograba identificar, fuese lo que fuera parecía que no lo había encontrado y –extrañamente–pareciendo más relajado asintió, aceptando su vergonzosa petición y el corazón de Makoto revoloteo con la fuerza de mil mariposas en vuelo, en su imaginación las estrellas habían chiflado en celebración felices por su amigo finalmente recibiendo este regalo cual premio.

Aunque fuese ridículo, cuando vio el rostro de marfil y los ojos de zafiro frente a él, se sintió diminuto aun más incluso de lo que ya se sentía. La expectativa y el miedo compitiendo por el dominio de su corazón siendo derribados por el potente latir. Entonces cerró los ojos, cuando sintió sus labios sobre los suyos. Y sucedió.

Luces como luciérnagas bailaron a su alrededor y una ráfaga de vientos del norte removió su interior como una explosión atrayendo su esencia hacia el exterior. Era el de nuevo, cubierto por el que fuera su antiguo uniforme completamente intacto por la magia. Cuanta era su felicidad que sonrió en el beso, incapaz de dejar ir. Su deseo –gracias al cielo –se había cumplido y ahora que lo tenía, aquí entre sus manos rosadas, no quería dejarlo ir. Este era, al fin lo había conseguido después de tantos días y noches de espera y anhelo, justo en sus manos tenía su final feliz.

-Haru... -

Y así, el sueño termino.

Cuando abrió los ojos, sorprendido por la repentina ausencia del calor contraria, cuando los labios de Haruka dejaron los suyos vio a un chico parado frente a ellos y le pareció familiar; dolorosamente familiar. La noche era más fría de lo que recordaba.

-Rin... -

El océano en los ojos de Haruka se volvió turbio cuando el fuego en los ojos del chico frente a ellos se derretía dejando trazos por sus mejillas enrojecidas, perdiendo su luz indomable, luz cual iluminara los días del príncipe. Y no paso mucho tiempo antes de que huyera de la escena, corriendo con la fuerza restante en sus piernas.

Su instinto le llevo a tomar el brazo de Haruka cuando le vio intentar marcharse de su lado, cuando trato de dejarlo solo ahí, de nuevo. Pero el príncipe, _su príncipe_, solo le dedico una mirada de terror cuando se libero de su agarre y se perdió por el mismo camino que el otro trazo con su partida, desesperado.

Entonces el entendimiento de la realidad lo golpeo fríamente en la cara cual bola de nieve, había arruinado el final feliz del príncipe, buscando el suyo. Quería reír, pero no podía dejar de llorar.

Ahora entendía que, las estrellas no pueden cumplir los deseos de todos bajo su cuidado sin dejar otros olvidados. Al final, no todos conseguían su "felices para siempre", no había suficiente para todos. Otros debían ser sacrificados, cual era la noble naturaleza de la realidad indulgente a la que se sometían los mortales.

Se quedo ahí, diciéndole adiós por última vez a aquel lugar que fue su hogar aun cuando nadie había notado su llegada –ni notaria su partida –y tomando la fuerza para ir a terminar con su historia, su reino lo necesitaba y ahora tenía lo que necesitaba para salvarlos esperando que su pueblo no hubiese sido destruido aun y pudieran perdonarle por su demora, era un largo camino el que había tomado para ponerse a salvo. Si mal no recordaba, al otro lado de estas tierras se encontraban las suyas, mas allá del bosque hacia donde brillaba la luna. Habría sido coincidencia que llegara hasta aquí.

Cuando todos estos años se dijo a si mismo que debía ser el destino.

-Perdóname, te amo. -

Aquí se terminaba su parte de la historia, en el cuento del príncipe, y continuaba con el suyo.


End file.
